He's not Ready for My Love
by Project 66
Summary: In Xion's last moments with Roxas, she experiences a flow of emotions towards Roxas. Confessions she wished she shared, all because of one girl who got between her and Roxas. Very short story!


**Haha, I bet all you people who follow me for my Watching Percy Jackson were expecting that story to be updated. If not, AWESOME :D**

**Regardless, this is a story to help me get back into the spirit of writing! This takes place as Xion is fading away towards the end of 358/2 Days. I changed a couple of things around, like Roxas knows about Naminé during his time with the Organization (as to how *shrugs* they just met? Sorry XP) Told from Xion's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts *sobs***

* * *

As I fade away into darkness, back to where I came from, I take in your face, recalling the feeling of love I thought I felt towards you. There was always this sick feeling in my stomach whenever I saw you, it was a good feeling. It was as if I was always too happy. These were butterflies in my stomach for you.

Every time Saïx assigned me with you on the same mission, those butterflies returned to my stomach. I'd have my hood up, secretly hiding my blushing underneath. There was just the two of us, no one to stop us. We could have done anything we wanted. Anything _I _wanted, but you had your sights set on someone else. Someone _better. _

Maybe that was the reason I left. It wasn't a way to find myself, who I really was or what my purpose was, but to get away from her. It was a selfish thing to do. She was too much for me as she begun taking over your life. You had accepted that, the girl who caused you to eventually disappear. You disappeared with her, for her. I was left to drift, forgotten and alone. Nobody knows who I was or am.

I couldn't believe you chose her. I knew then what the future held for you. You would fade back to your Somebody, to be complete. She would do the same. Then, that way you two would never be apart. I would just become something in the back of your mind you constantly tried to forget.

I would wander and drift from a distance, always close enough to touch, but not close enough to feel. I would envy you from a distance, love you from far away. I would hear what you hear, see what you see. But it'd always be from a distance.

I think what hurt the most was the fact that you began to forget, right when I was underneath you. I saw you try to remember. You tried to remember the months we spent together, the laughs we shared, the memories that tied us together. But I wasn't important enough for you to remember. Undoubtedly, you wouldn't forget _her_.

The blue crystals began to climb my legs. Your eyes widened at the sight, but I prevented you from doing anything. There was nothing you could do, but watch. You would watch what you had done to me, helpless to stop it. This scene would be etched in your mind, even if you didn't know who I was. You would remember how useless you were to save someone close to you.

"You're both my best friends," I raised my hand to hold your head, a small gesture that meant more than you would think, "Never forget. That's the truth."

I wished for a miracle, hoping you would remember. _Remember me, and never forget_. I watched closely at your face, waiting for something, anything. I would last until I saw something that showed you knew, that you remembered. I small tear trickled down my face as I sought to find a memory in your eyes, but finding known.

As I began to drop my hand, you caught it.

"No! Xion… Who else will I have ice cream with?" I smiled. _You remembered._

"Roxas," I choked, I opened my eyes one last time to really look at the boy who taught me what love is and how to love. The boy who I watched grow into the man that protected me without realizing it, offered a helping hand when it was needed, the man who is in love with someone else.

Another tear fell and another and another. They fell uncontrollably as I began to realize what I would be leaving behind. I had such a good life, why did I have to get selfish and waste it? Why was I so greedy to get this boy?

"I'm going to miss you," I shut my eyes as the tears continued to stream. I sensed some confusion, but it was easily masked by sadness.I wanted to give you something, but as to what, I didn't know.

I began to break, shattering into a million glass shards. I began to leave my sad life behind, I left more than just you behind, I left behind friends and family, but I also took my memories back. I began to float away, another cloud in the sky, another star in the night.

It was then that I realized I did give your something. Something you could cherish and always remember. Something you would never forget. "Xion." My name.

* * *

**I'm alright with how this story turned out. :) A HUGE shout out to my friend _Zoe Tabbycat_ for pressuring me to write SOMETHING :D THANK YOU! I decided to take her approach with updating and do it on certain days. I've decided to update every Saturday for now. If I feel like I can update more frequently, I will, but for now, at least once a week is pretty good for me. Hopefully, this will hold you guys out until then.**

**I know I'm going to be swamped with work, I'm going to be a Junior this year and taking 3 AP classes :O Help me ~**

**~~~Back to the story~~~ I really like tears and emotions, I've been trying to improve that, and what better series than Kingdom Hearts? The beautiful characters and the love between them is infinite! I love to exploit what Square Enix didn't :D Any who- I swept the dust off of this story and brought it back to life~  
**

**Please review! It'd mean a lot to me :D**

**jancw89hcreufjnoi34jr98cnorj32908u4frje KINGDOM HEARTS 1.5 REMIX IS COMING OUT SEPTEMBER 10TH (for all you Americans out there, like me) I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PS3 AND I'M GETTING THE GAME hahaha XD I'm getting one for my B-day, though... which is at the end of the month... :(**

**~Project 66**


End file.
